1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container system, the use of a container system and a method for producing a container system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of non-clinical, experimental testing of substances or preparations, the results of which should allow the authorities to evaluate possible risks to humans and the environment, the Chemikaliengesetz [Chemicals Act] makes the observance of “good laboratory practice” (GLP) principles mandatory. The ChemVwV-GLP [chemical administrative regulation—good laboratory practice] substantiates the field of application for chemicals, pesticides, medicaments, explosives, in the transport of dangerous goods, and for food and feed additives.
In order to ensure reliable and complete documentation of a manual process step in a test series, more particularly such that it conforms to GLP, the user (member of staff) conducting said tests is advised to carry out the documentation of the relevant process parameters immediately after carrying out the action. These days, this is still primarily carried out by means of paper records, because this can be integrated into the progression of the test series in a quick and simple fashion. However, the long-term documentation of the process parameters is generally in digital form, and so the documented data must subsequently be digitized. This step of data migration is time consuming and is subject to additional monitoring as to whether the data was transferred correctly. Alternatively, the recorded process parameters and performance acknowledgements could be entered directly into an electronic recording system, but this is only reluctantly accepted due to the additional paths for the users in the case of fixedly installed recording systems and it is difficult to bind this into the procedure.
WO 2006/040106 A1 discloses a self-contained disposable analysis device for qualitative and quantitative examination of samples. The disposable analysis device comprises a sensor, for measuring a chemical or physical property of a substance, and a data-recording device with a data storage medium, wherein the sensor and the data-recording device are integral components of a packaging made of a sheet-like, printable and foldable material, which surrounds and protects all components.
WO 2006/086489 A1 discloses a monitoring system for a bioreactor with a monitoring unit designed to obtain information relating to the conditions or states in the bioreactor and to control the processes in the bioreactor.
WO 00/42969 A1 discloses a device for monitoring the quality of a liquid stored in a container and for identifying said liquid. To this end, an integrated circuit is arranged on the container; said integrated circuit is connected to sensors and it stores the measured values, recorded by the sensors, by means of a processor unit or transmits said measured values to an external computer.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the recording and documentation of relevant process parameters over the full duration of a test series, and to increase the reliability of the documentation. This object is achieved by the subject matter of the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.